


Smashing the Sun

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, During Canon, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Understanding, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. After all that they've done...
Relationships: Arcee/Bulkhead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Smashing the Sun

It never felt like enough for the war to end.

Arcee knew this all too well, with blue optics that still burn in battle and make enemies all the more eager to strike. She felt the raging torrent in her very spark that's only grown more controlled but sharper as she matured, and envisioning a better future. Every passing megacycle, every passing vorn, all feels close to an unclear path that is all the more frightening to her.

Bulkhead had become a better fighter ever since moving from the Wreckers into Team Prime, with enough force to splinter even mountains, to use such brute strength to knock all foes down with all his might. However, strength wouldn't become the 'be all, end all' to the conflict that has plagued their home planet for eons.

But still it was never enough.

Her smile was just the same.

So is his goofy grin.

All that to hide the uncertainty that being a part of the rebellion brought.

The Earth's sky is dyed a deep blue with a purple edge that promises a better future for the fragile planet, guileless in dawn's arrival. The light is something that both Arcee and Bulkhead don't believe in for a second, with the war never ceasing behind unseeing eyes.

Follow the skies and the future that lied straight ahead can be seen as naive and wishful thinking, to only laugh at sheer hope. After all that they've done, it would be only the truth to keep moving for them, and it seemed to be the only option for them both. Bulkhead and Arcee knew that if they would walk upon the road they made, it would be enough to get closer to be smashing the sun.


End file.
